


In love with a Riddle

by Lupina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupina_Riddle/pseuds/Lupina_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is in love with Tom Riddle, but Tom is not one to let anyone close. That seems to change, when Tom gets nominated for the Ice Bucket Challenge and suggests a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with a Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In love with a Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/198712) by Lupina Riddle. 



> I wrote this two years ago, in German, when the Ice Bucket Challenge was going around. Now I found this website and thought it would be a nice first story to post.  
> I translated it myself with the help of a friend, so I'm sorry for the mistakes you might find.

Lucas O'Bannen, a fifteen year old blond from Slytherin, looked at Tom. Today they didn't sit too far apart on the breakfast table and he couldn't hold back a smile, when he thought about Potions, where they would be working on the same table. Lucas was no friend of Tom, or something like that, Tom Riddle didn't have friends, he never let anyone close, but Lucas still enjoyed the time, they spend together behind their cauldrons.  
Just as his thoughts wanted to spin a new fantasy, by the sight of the pale face, one of the older Slytherin girls ran towards Tom and told him with excitement in her voice: “Hey Riddle, Malfoy nominated you for the Ice Bucket Challenge! Finally we will see something of your handsome body!”  
More than just a few girls on the table looked interested. Many girls in Slytherin had the opinion, that Tom was the most attractive boy in school and Lucas couldn't argue with that. Tom showering his topless body with ice-cold water, was an image, that Lucas liked. He liked it in fact that much, that he didn't dare look at Tom any more, but lowered his gaze to his plate.  
He didn't saw Tom as he spoke, but he heard how much he forced his voice to be calm. “And where is Malfoy now?”  
“That's not important, is it?” The older girl seemed quite happy. “Even if you kill him now, you have to do it!”  
“I don't have to do anything!”, spit Tom at her and now Lucas looked at them again. He loved it, when Tom lost his temper, even if it only happened once in a while.  
Lucas watched as Tom rose from his seat and quickly left the Great Hall. With eager thoughts he contemplated, if and how Tom would get out of this.

By the time Lucas reached the potions classroom and saw Tom again, who was standing next to the locked door, waiting, with some other students, Tom had gained back his calm and slightly arrogant presence. A pity, in Lucas opinion.  
For a moment he thought about approaching Tom, with the means of talking him into the Ice Bucket Challenge, but he did not. In his place the girls tried as good as they could. They told Tom about the meaning of the Ice Bucket Challenge, as if he didn't know that, and about all the sick people and everything they could think of, but not the real reason they all wanted him to do it. Just to see him half-naked.  
By the time Professor Slughorn opened the door and everyone got to their seats, Tom looked pretty annoyed.  
In the middle of class, when there was nothing to do, but to wait for the potion to finish boiling, Tom turned to Lucas and asked: “Say, O'Bannen, do you have an idea, how I could get out of this mess?”  
Lucas looked at him in surprise. Tom only ever spoke with him about necessary things and never had he asked him for advice. In the first moment Lucas was so perplex, that he didn't understand what Tom was talking about, but then he got it and shrugged his shoulders.  
“There is always the option not to do it...”, he said, but it sounded not really like an option out of his mouth. After a pause he asked as casually as possible: “Why not just do it? It's not that big of a deal. Just a bit of cold water and you're done with it. At least you're not the first.”  
Lucas didn't expect an answer, so he was that mush more surprised, when Tom hissed in a low voice: “Because of the girls. They annoy me enough as it is. When they see me like that... I'll never get rid of them.”  
To this Lucas could only nod. He tried not to picture Tom the way he would look like, if he went through with it. But there was nothing holding him in reality, so he lost himself for a moment or two, until Tom spoke again, hesitantly this time.  
“You are bad in Transfiguration and Charms, aren't you?”  
The change of subject irritated Lucas and so did the question itself, because they only sat next to each other in Potions. But before he could ask, how Tom knew this, the other boy already asked the next question.  
“Alright, what would you say, if I tutor you?”  
It made less and less sense what Tom said, but Lucas wouldn't let this chance go by! Not only was Tom the brightest student of their year and could teach him a lot for sure, if he was able to concentrate in Toms presence, but also it meant, that they would spend more time together.  
“That would be awesome.”  
Lucas wanted to ask, why Tom would do something like that, but he was quicker.  
“But I'm not doing that out of the goodness of my heart.”  
“Of course not. How much do you want per hour?”  
There wasn't a hint of hesitation, as Tom said in a low voice: “I don't want your gold, at least not for the first couple of hours. I want a kiss from you.”  
Suddenly Lucas heart was racing and he felt his cheeks blushing, quickly he looked down at his cauldron. What was that supposed to mean?  
As if to answer Tom told him: “I'll have to do the ice-water-thing anyway, so I have to get rid of the girls in another way. Do we have a deal? It's just one kiss and you get the chance to get better O.W.L.s.”  
With his mouth half open Lucas looked at Tom. He didn't know what to say. How on earth did Tom get this odd idea? And that he had asked him out of all people! Maybe Lucas had looked at him once too often.  
But that wasn't what mattered now. Tom had asked if he wanted to kiss him, for whatever reason. Lucas closed his mouth and tried not to smile too wide.  
“Alright, you got yourself a deal.”

Already at the next lunch break everything was set. Tom stood in the sunlit school yard surrounded by a crowd of students. Most of the girls from Lucas year were there, but also many more including, of course Lucas, who wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, and who was waiting to play his part.  
The crowd was astonished, when Tom was nominating Professor Dumbledore, for he was the first one to pull a teacher in to this challenge. The other two he picked randomly from the crowd, it seemed, both of them girls. He just pointed at them and Lucas was quite sure that Tom didn't even know their names. One moment later he was glad that Tom didn't choose to pick him. It was only water, but still not what you would call pleasant.  
Unconsciously Lucas was biting his lip, as he laid his eyes on Tom's topless appearance. Nearly as white as snow and slender. Exactly like Lucas had imagined it.  
Than it was time. With an uncaring expression Tom let the bucket with ice-water hover over his head and then let it shower him. He couldn't prevent, that he shook himself once, as the water was running down his body.  
The bucket fell to the ground, with a rattling noise and the crowd was obviously pleased. For a moment Tom just stood there, soaking wet and Lucas tried to memorise this scene. Than Tom waved with his wand and he was dry again.  
“That was that.” Tom's voice was cold as usually and his smile somewhat strange, when he said: “But now that I have your full attention... O'Bannen.”  
Lucas heart was pounding quicker, as he went to Tom, who was reaching for him. He took the hand. Without further explanations, Tom grabbed Lucas neck and a second later their lips found each other.  
One girl screamed, some others sighed. But Lucas didn't notice, he was on cloud nine. It didn't last as long as he might have wished for, but longer than he had hoped. At some point Tom parted their lips. They looked at each other for a moment and in the dark eyes of Tom lay a yearning, that nearly scared Lucas. Then Tom looked away and his face was as cold as ever.  
“Maybe now you all can understand,” said Tom, still holding Lucas hand. “that I'm not interested in any of you girls.”  
With that he picked up his shirt and cape, went for the Entrance Hall and pulled Lucas with him. Inside they went down the stairs to the dungeons and the moment they were down and alone, Tom faced the other boy.  
“Thank you.” He began coldly and let go of Lucas hand. “But I have to tell you, that I won't help you with your O.W.L.s. I have to study for my own grades.”  
Lucas felt a sharp pain in his chest. Tom had just used him. He tried the best he could, not to show how hurt he was. The moment Tom wanted to leave him, Lucas had an idea, how he could still save their hours together.  
“If you don't tutor me, I'll tell everyone, that the kiss wasn't real and that you are secretly in love with one of the girls. They will never let you have your peace.” It was a threat that Lucas would never actually do. He just liked Tom too much for that, but Tom didn't know that.  
Tom froze and looked at him appraisingly. With haste Lucas suggested: “We could learn together. You just need to answer a few questions. I'm not a complete fool, after all. And it's very unlikely, that the others will believe the kiss, if we go back to being complete strangers.”  
Tom thought about his words for a moment, than nodded.  
“Learning together sounds not too bad, but only the two subjects. Tonight in the common room.” Tom agreed with a narrow smile and just before he turned, there was a hint of that yearning back in his eyes.


End file.
